The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode module, and more particularly, to a light-emitting diode module with a heat dissipating structure.
Light-emitting diode modules including packaged light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as light sources in a variety of signs and image displays. LED dies generate heat during operation, which heat must be removed to keep high illumination efficiency. To this end, heat dissipating devices are provided to dissipate heat generated inside the light sources to the surrounding environment. Conventional heat dissipating devices for LED light sources generally include a heat sink connected to a circuit board or a substrate on which LEDs are disposed. However, directly assembling of the heat sink to the circuit board or substrate is not easy and could damage the LEDs during assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,246 disclosed a cooling assembly including a heat generating electric part, a heat conductive block mounting the heat generating electric part, and a heat pipe attached to the heat conductive block for radiating the heat from the heat generating electric part to the air through the heat conductive block. Plural cooling fins are fixed on a condensing portion of the heat pipe to obtain a higher radiation effect. However, the assembly of the heat generating electric part and the heat conductive block is complicated. Further, the heat pipe is not in direct, thermal contact with the heat generating electric part, resulting in unsatisfactory heat dissipation effect.
A need exists for a light-emitting diode module with a heat dissipating structure that allow easy assembly while having improved heat dissipation efficiency.